


地下室

by Snowmanwithpebbles



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowmanwithpebbles/pseuds/Snowmanwithpebbles





	地下室

他最近经常想起地下室。  
  
早上他穿上整洁体面的西装，安好假肢，刮胡子，把皮鞋拿到眼前擦亮，打扮得像这一切都没有发生之前那样，或者他尝试那么去做。之后摇晃着步行上班，朝医院里的员工点头，在接受体贴的护士送来的咖啡的时候满怀歉意地抖抖拐杖。他问诊，偶尔处理一些寻求他作为脑外科专家建议的邮件，他不再亲手去做了——他们不相信他能在手术台前站足够长的时间，但他的技艺从未荒废，甚至在一些极端的例子下磨练得更高效了。现在的医院要比以前那个小得多，他也失去了气派的大办公室，他没有抱怨，事实上他对清闲了许多的现状非常满意，他能腾出手来做些其他工作，秘密地。  
  
不是没有探头探脑想要打探消息的人，他刚刚作为游戏的幸存者回到原来的家里的时候，很是受了一段时间的关注。他想过抛下一切，改头换面，再也不出现在他妻子和女儿面前，约翰说服了他，更确切地说，约翰说出了他心中真正所想。他会回去，作为一个身心受创的可怜人，无力面对原本幸福美满的家庭破碎的惨状，无法承担自己给深爱的家人带来的痛苦而选择离开她们，远离他曾拥有过的美好的，随时可以上晚间电视节目的一切。  
  
他所做的真是太合情合理了——他遭了多大的罪啊，人们会说，我们让这个失去一切的可怜人自己呆一会儿吧。他定期看心理医生，小心控制着自己恢复的速度，再把那些镇静剂装满阿曼达的针管，提纯过的，当然。他会坐进柔软的靠背椅，盯着房间里暖色调的窗帘或者灯罩讲述一些编造的梦境——我被装进棺材，藏在墓地里，吃的从一个管子里塞进来，他会这么说，加上一点打颤的不安，我的腿很疼，我……我还是什么都没想起来——他真的非常擅长做出那个混合着茫然、恐惧、庆幸、愧疚的表情。你知道你们不会在哪里找帮凶吗，他会一边朝问话的警官疲惫地微笑一边想，在受害人，在曾经被发疯的警察冤枉过的、死里逃生又落下残疾的受害人里，更别提这还是一个受惊的、温顺的、渴望重新回归生活的正经人了。  
  
晚饭他一般回家解决，他很快习惯了速食食品的味道，也习惯了拿起送去干洗的衣服，一个人住多了很多琐事，少了更多的麻烦，比如那些他带着血腥气回家的深夜。那些夜晚他睡得很好，比他有过的最好还好，他完全沉进黑暗里，像往常一样免受高昂的尖叫、湿漉漉的黑头发和流血的肩膀的侵扰。  
  
总体来看，劳伦斯•戈登医生过着很不错的生活，他擅长他的工作，有更擅长的小爱好，并且钱足够过上体面又轻松的中产生活，即使和老婆孩子分开她们也毫无怨言，甚至是满怀爱意和同情的。他很少失眠，还长胖了。他失去了一只脚，但是从竖锯的游戏里生还就够幸运的了，看看其他那些受害者吧，劳伦斯简直是在遍地受害者残肢内脏里闪闪发亮的一面不倒的旗帜啦。  
  
这样的劳伦斯•戈登医生，最近总会想起那间地下室。他并不是不停在脑海里重播那一晚，一帧帧回顾那些令人生厌的细节，那次经历充满了肉体上的痛苦，不过疼痛本身并不困扰他，以前那个劳伦斯会为了疼痛而迷失自己，现在这个不会了。他也没有PTSD的症状，没有突然间的崩溃，没有闪回，他的手还是很稳。  
他只是，他只是觉得他就生活在那间地下室里，他觉得自己从来没有爬出去过。他觉得，他妈的头脑清醒地觉得，他编造出了那些平凡又邪恶的幸存者的生活，他一直在那个该死的、该死的地下室里。理由吗？他为什么从来不、从来不梦到那间地下室呢？那间地下室，他靠在生锈的粗管子旁边，背紧贴着冰冷肮脏的瓷砖，除了腥气和臭气就只能呼吸进绝望的地下室，那间地下室！是不是他已经死在里面了？所以他不再害怕痛苦？  
  
他没法不去想地下室，却没法真正想起地下室，那里是什么样的？他记得有一个很脏的浴缸，他记得一个棕黄色、可疑的爱心，他记得一块破碎的水箱盖，他记得尖叫，他记得浴缸抽干的声音，可是它们全部都是碎片。都是碎片。他没法把那间地下室拼在一起。他知道有一间地下室，他在那里玩了一个游戏，他锯断了自己的脚，他爬出去，可是这些的顺序真是这样吗？谁能说他不是先被逼着锯断了脚，再爬进地下室玩一个游戏？这不是失忆，他知道，清楚地知道自己记得有关地下室的一切，他只是没有办法把它们组装在一起，让它们变成一片可以完整触摸的记忆。他在他平淡的生活里想起这些，地下室的碎片在他的脑子里漂浮着，他知道它们在哪儿，他知道这些就像他曾经回顾了无数次一样已经形成了一种反射，他就像一个失忆之后发现自己会骑自行车的人，他知道是怎么回事，却无法理解，无法找到其中的意义。  
  
他忍不住想自己如果梦见地下室了会怎么样，是不是睁开眼睛会看见刺眼的白色灯光，还是会发现自己已经死了？他试着在睡觉之前去想那间地下室，拼命地、反复地摸索着那些碎片，可是他从来没有成功过，他总是在上床的时候把自己的决心抛在脑后就像它从来没存在过一样。他经常想起地下室，但是又没法在他不想的时候回忆起它，它就像正常人生活中每天路过的一栋建筑，也许你会记得一面反光的窗户，一根灰扑扑的廊柱，一片滴水的天使雕像翅膀，但是你没法想起来建筑的全貌，但是它就在哪儿，一声不吭，但你知道它在那儿，而你可不会因为这个说自己失忆了，不是吗？  
  
劳伦斯觉得自己正在平静里走向疯狂，又或者终于要从疯狂里醒来了，不管是哪一种，他可以用他完好无缺的聪明大脑判断，都不会有什么好的结局。  
  
他依旧过着他的生活，约翰死了，竖锯铺天盖地，约翰的脸贴满了所有版头，然后这些平静下来，紧接着变成了竖锯的幸存者铺天盖地，天知道有多少人从这两个标志性人物中得到了珍贵的人生教训啊。劳伦斯•戈登医生一切照常，他控制速食食品的摄入量，但是脂肪就像秋天挪进这个城市里一样委屈又坚定地在他的身体里安了家。他又胖了一些，甚至还能分出一些心思认为这不符合常理，后来他又想，一个像他一样考虑那差点成为自己墓地的地下室和受人羡慕的体面生活的人，指责别的东西不符合常理是很站不住脚的，他就恢复了正常的饮食，也不再关心自己的体重了。  
  
转折发生在一个灰蒙蒙的傍晚，劳伦斯站在办公室里，冷静地捉摸着自己应该下班了，接着听见很轻的一声，什么东西顺着门上的小门丢进来了。他保持冷静的头脑看着约翰的录像带，我不会再向你保守秘密了，约翰慢吞吞地说，他稍微打起精神，就听见了那个地址。  
  
地下室的地址。  
  
_那间_ 地下室的地址。  
  
他站在那儿，站得久了，腿开始隐隐作痛，他没有想到可以先坐下来。事实上，他没有办法想任何事了。他有了那间地下室的地址，这符合常理吗?如果这是一个梦，一个幻境，他去拜访自己的身体应该在的地方会发生生什么呢？他认为自己应该觉得松了一口气，为终于送到他手上的一个答案，一个终局，可是他没有。他就那么站着，瞪着灭掉的屏幕，听着耳朵里嗡嗡作响的血流声。  
  
他最后还是像往常一样按时回了家，吃了速冻披萨，然后换了一件衬衫。他走到街上，招手拦了一辆出租车，把地址报给那位司机——用他平时的语速而不是模仿约翰的。大概几十分钟之后，他站在街角望了一眼那幢破败的房子，决定从另外一处更加隐蔽的入口进去。虽然攀爬那些直上直下的阶梯是个很大的挑战，他还是成功地把自己弄到了下面的水泥地上，保持了值得庆贺的全须全尾。  
  
在他的地下探险里，经常有老鼠在他的手电筒灯光旁溜过去，甩着细长而强壮的尾巴，在泥泞的地上拖出凌乱的痕迹。一些管子在漏水，滴滴答答没完没了，另外一些在喷出滚烫的蒸汽，他小心地避开两者。他听着自己拐杖不规则的敲击声，听着它敲在铁丝网上，敲在空瓶子上，陷进湿软的泥里，他侧耳倾听，直到发现一个奇怪的声响，更清脆——敲在瓷砖上。  
  
他站在地下室门前，这是一个在电影里会配一首既吓人又引人入胜的曲子的高潮部分，也许还需要加入一点怀旧的伤感。他的心跳应该变得更快，砰砰撞击他的肋骨，跳得让他无法呼吸，就像他锯断自己的腿的时候那样。他应该要出汗，汗会打湿他新换的蓝色条纹衬衫，他应该体会到巨大的绝望不安和痛苦。他应该望向另一个人，心里会冒出一点不合时宜的渴望，一点他说不清是什么的情感会在胸膛里深沉地吐息。  
  
他拉开门，拐杖不知道什么时候倒在他的脚边，他跨过它，走进黑洞洞的地下室里，让自己迈进浓重的腐烂气味的怀抱。  
  
手电筒的光照出一片脏得看不出底色的地面，就像是有一个连的士兵在上面驻扎了一个月那么脏，这不打紧，他知道那原本是什么样子。他闭上眼睛，让手自己摸索，打开地下室的灯。  
  
生理性的泪水从他紧闭着的眼睫毛下渗出来，他能感受到亲切的白炽灯在头顶点亮的嗞嗞声。他睁开眼睛，透过水雾去看这间地下室，他的目光爱抚过这里的每一寸瓷砖，每一个裂缝，每一道干涸凝固开裂的血迹都在和他打招呼，他看见自己困在锁链里只剩下骨头的脚，看见地上的破布和它包裹的骷髅。他的目光滑过四处飞舞的苍蝇和虫群，他望见那个马桶，那个浴缸。  
  
他看见亚当的骷髅。  
  
他看见亚当的骷髅乖乖地、安静地坐在角落里，正是那个晚上他抬起头，目光能准确落在亚当身上的位置。白色的短袖上衣和牛仔裤不再是他最后一次见到它们的样子，被血染红的地方褪成模糊的棕色，他能想象出苍蝇贪婪的嗡鸣。他能想象出蛆虫在亚当的身体里蓬勃生长，吸取他的每一点养分，他能想象虫子爬满亚当的黑头发，在每一个缝隙里产下它们的卵。他能闻到亚当身上的味道，在这样一个时候，那种气味突如其来又如影随形。真奇怪，他能感受到自己的手紧紧贴着亚当的脸，亚当散着热气的皮肤，他的手指搭在亚当的颈动脉上，那阵不规律的跳动，他能感受到亚当的脉搏在他手指上跳动，亚当的心脏在他的胸腔里收缩。  
  
有什么地方不对劲儿，他想，一瘸一拐地穿过地下室，在地上抹出一条虚线。  
  
他走到亚当身边。  
  
他在亚当面前蹲下来，轻轻地，把手放在亚当头上的塑料上。亚当的头发整齐地平趴着，他的脸，他的脸，他的脸，亚当的脸。他看见暴露的颧骨，塑料深深陷进眼部的空洞里，它和亚当的脸贴得那么紧，只有在这么近的地方才能从那对腐肉和碎块里分辨出来。腐肉和塑料特有的味道混合成了一种让劳伦斯觉得自己永远也不会忘记的气味，他深深吸了一口气，让亚当的一部分在他的肺里停留得更久一些。  
  
劳伦斯摸索着亚当的颈骨，还有生在塑料袋边缘的虫卵和蠕动的蛆虫，他的手做出一个想把塑料袋揭下来的动作，又在最后一刻放弃了。他把手滑到亚当的锁骨上，接着在他旁边坐下来，坐在一滩干涸的污物里，他的肩膀小心翼翼地挨着亚当的。  
  
他一直是错的，他没有所有的碎片，他最大、最重要的碎片被藏进了这个地下室里，这个他从未真正离开的地下室。  
  
他的手摩挲着亚当的指骨，没什么好担心的，他想，我回来了。  
  
劳伦斯•戈登最近经常到地下室里去。  
  
END


End file.
